瑪法里恩
Malfurion is a Ranged Support Hero from the Warcraft universe. With the honorable title of "Archdruid", is the greatest druid on Azeroth, and a student of the demigod Cenarius. Communing with nature and Cenarius through the Emerald Dream, Malfurion protects the wilds from both demonic influences and the savage Horde. Malfurion heals allies and restores their Mana. He is able to reveal and root groups of enemies from a distance. Background Malfurion Stormrage was the first night elf druid, and initiated the mainstream use of druidism among the night elven people ten millennia ago under tutelage of the demigod Cenarius within Val'sharah. Through Malfurion's guidance, the kaldorei managed to successfully halt the Burning Legion's first invasion of Azeroth during the War of the Ancients. In its aftermath, he became the greatest of the world's archdruids. Malfurion Stormrage is the twin brother of Illidan Stormrage, as well as the loving and beloved husband of the high priestess of Elune, Tyrande Whisperwind. Together, the two have represented the highest leadership of the night elves ever since the fall of Queen Azshara and her Highborne caste. Gameplay Summary Malfurion is a Ranged Support Hero that has powerful healing-over-time and can applies various debuffs to make easier for his allies to engage. He is also the only Hero in the game that can restore other Heroes' Mana. Overall, Malfurion is best used in defensive teams or teams that already have considerable self-sustain, complementing his slow healing. Strengths * Considerable low Mana usage. * has one of the strongest single target healing potentials in the game, especially when empowered by the talent . * is a powerful area of effect crowd control ability, great for both offense and defense. * provides Malfurion with a decent waveclear, utility and a global burst healing (as long there are any allies under the effects of Regrowth). * Can restore other Heroes' Mana with . * provides a powerful area-of-effect healing while allowing Malfurion to continue using his other abilities. * is very powerful at shutting down opponents in crucial team fight moments. Weaknesses * Lacks healing burst. * Cannot deal against aggressive teams focused on burst and dive. * lacks burst healing unless hitting enemy Heroes with . * doesn't affect enemy minions and Mercenaries. * cannot be self cast. * requires Malfurion to get in melee range, which can make him vulnerable. Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds * Regrowth Build: focused on maximizing's Malfurion's healing potential from . Key talents include and , which combined greatly boosts Regrowth by extending its duration and healing output; and adds a very much needed instant heal to Regrowth. ** This build is recommended for most situations, and it has a lot of flexibility, as some talents can be switched as the situation demands. *** At level 4, can be replaced by should the enemy team features two healers or various Heroes with strong self-sustain abilities. *** At level 7, can be replaced by should the enemy team features too many crowd controls. While Nature's Cure is potentially the strongest in the game since it has global range, it requires targets to be affected by Regrowth in the first place. *** At level 16, can be replaced by should the enemy team features too many pokes, which can prevent Malfurion from staying at the minimum life threshold for Ysera's Gift to take effect. Tips * Use when incoming damage is anticipated. ** However, avoid using on targets with nearly full health. ** Regrowth can be cast on Minions and Mercenaries. * 's low mana and cooldown makes it a efficient for scouting, as well a great poking tool; use it to check bushes, hit opponents in stealth, dismount enemies, and even to destroy Zagara's . * can be rather easy to avoid, so try using it to follow up other forms of crowd control (for example, right when an opponent is stunned). * Save for big teamfights, and try to use it when opponents use their more powerful cooldowns and Heroic Abilities, or after a crowd control chain unleashed by your own team. * Use preemptively during teamfights, when your opponents start taking damage. Malfurion will maintain Tranquility even if he is stunned. Matchups Pairings Malfurion shines when paired with more defensive Heroes and resilient frontline Heroes, as his lack of burst makes hard for heal to deal with hard engage team compositions. makes nearly all "mage" characters very potent, as well any other Hero that relies heavily on mana. Lastly, is great when having other Heroes that can follow it up for massive crowd control chains. A well timed after a allows The Butcher to secure many kills. Chromie's combo is already deadly by its own, and it becomes even more powerful when combined with . Additionally, since has low cooldown, it's not unusual for Chromie to be out of mana fast, where allows her to stay on the battlefield for longer. can greatly aids Gul'dan to land his multiple times. A well timed Entangling Roots can also incapacitate opponents during . While Gul'dan can recover his mana on his own with , 's cooldown reduction is very helpful for reducing Corruption, as well decreasing the use of Life Tap, as it puts Gul'dan at risk. Jaina's natural crowd control in the form of makes landing easier, allowing them to combo their abilities together and secure kills with and . Being very mana intensive, becomes invaluable. Similarly to Jaina, Kael'thas's can be combo'ed with for a massive crowd control chain. Of all the "mage" characters, Kael'thas burns his mana the quickiest, where again plays a major role. Li-Ming's high explosive cooldowns makes her a valuable ally to Malfurion. Her lack of crowd control abilities is balanced with Malfurion's , allowing her to dish out damage. In addition, her very low cooldowns become even lower when affected by . Nazeebo and Malfurion can set up a lot of traps with and , allowing them to secure chokepoints to prevent opponents from fleeing. Entangling Roots is also great to help Nazeebo with his build. A combination of Entangling Roots and can completely shutdown enemy Heroes. In addition, Malfurion's heal-over-time complements Stukov's. Zarya helps shore up one of Malfurion’s biggest weaknesses: burst damage. Malfurion’s heals over time will continue to renew everyone’s Health behind the safety of a shields, making the whole team very hard to kill. Effective against Malfurion doesn't actually excel against any Hero, as he should never engage directly. However, he can greatly capitalize against opponents with poor movement options thanks to , as well shutdown the whole team with a well timed . Getting rooted is often a death-sentence for Cassia since is only active while she is moving. Not only is Malfurion a master of rooting over-zealous Heroes, he also brings enough healing-over-time to help patch up any of the consistent damage Cassia wants to throw at his team. While Malfurion is rarely a direct threat to Cassia, any follow up from his team while she is rooted will quickly end in a one-way trip back to the fountain. Malfurion's Roots not only stop D.Va in her tracks during , but can also root D.Va in pilot form after she pops out, helping the opposing team secure the kill on her. Malfurion supports his allies in many ways that are detrimental to Genji’s options. His ability makes it hard for Genji to trade favorably on his kill targets, is an excellent follow-up CC to other stuns or roots, and is an effective answer to controlling the assassin’s ability to utilize important defensive cooldowns at critical moments. Altough Lunara technically has advantage over Malfurion, he can outheal her poison damage under the right conditions (namely ). Since reveals opponents, it is an excellent tool to quickly start picking out the real Samuro from the imposters created by . Malfurion also brings both and to the table, both of which are very effective at locking-down and eliminating the illusive Blademaster. Effective foes Malfurion's main issue is dealing with burst damage. Therefore, facing hard engage team compositions with explosive cooldowns can make difficult for his healing to be truly effective. Additionally, opponents with abilities that grants them the Unstoppable status (such as ) can negate his . Lastly, his poor mobility can also be capitalized when Entangling Roots is on cooldown, preventing Malfurion from escaping. and allows The Butcher to completely shutdown Malfurion before he has any time to react (although a well timed can cancel Ruthless Onslaught). Tracer's slippery nature makes hard to land reliably, as even if caught, she can simply use . She is also sticky and can easily focus on Malfurion, capitalizing on his poor movement options. If specced into and , Varian can effectively negate Malfurion's healing if he manages to stick on him. Skins ;Archdruid (base) ;Storm Mantle :Although Broll Bearmantle had saved the Archdruid's life, it had cost him his own. Even now, Malfurion wears his armor to remind himself of the sacrifices that saved Hyjal. ;Waywatcher :Malorne the Waywatcher's power transcends death itself. Those who dedicate their lives to fighting for nature carry on his great work. ;Betrayer :Sargeras's whispers of power were impossible for Malfurion to resist. She had called him "Betrayer"...Soon, they would all call him Master. :Features altered voice-over and themed abilities. ;Druid of the Flame :Majordomo Stormrage felt the change instantly. Though only a small spark, it was enough to signify his incantations had finally broken through. When the Firelord arrived, the Nexus would burn. :Features themed abilities. ;Greatfather Winter :With little else to do once the creatures of the wild begin their long hibernation, Malfurion has taken to celebrating the Feast of Winter Veil as the jolliest shan'do of all. :This skin is related to the Winter Veil themed-skins. Features themed abilities and themed animations. Development Malfurion was conceived within the first two years of the game's development.2016-11-21, BlizzCon 2016 Heroes of the Storm Deep Dive Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2016-11-21 Patch changes * * * * * * * References External links * Malfurion at WoWWiki * Malfurion at Battle.net * Malfurion's Build Guide at Icy Veins